


You Look A Little Tense

by Katcher



Series: You Look A Little Tense [1]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 10:32:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4345157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katcher/pseuds/Katcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Misty notices that Cordelia is a little tense. She offers to give her a back rub and Misty finds herself getting turned on, with Cordelia not noticing anything amiss. They finally admit their feelings?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Look A Little Tense

Misty sat propped up on the bed as Cordelia exited the bathroom after her shower. Misty grinned up at her and the Supreme returned her smile. She sat down in front of her vanity mirror to brush her hair and Misty saw her flinch and grimace as she did so. She furrowed her eyebrows and continued to watch the woman as she went about her nightly routine. 

Every time she lifted her arm, she would scrunch her face just slightly but the swamp witch had noticed. She climbed from the bed and moved to stand behind the Supreme and met her eyes in the mirror. She reached around the Supreme and grabbed the hairbrush before gently running it through the woman’s hair. Cordelia smiled at her as she watched her in the mirror in thanks.

Misty finished and set the brush down. Cordelia turned slowly in her seat and looked up at Misty, “Thank you,” Misty just nodded and looked at the woman for a moment before asking her question.

“Are ya okay?” Cordelia looked at her in confusion, “I mean, it seems like ya hurt your back or somethin’?” Cordelia nodded in understanding.

“I don’t know if I pulled something or if I’m just worn out honestly. I probably just need to lie down. I’ll be fine in the morning,” She stood slowly and grimaced again before turning toward the bed.

“I could rub your back or somethin’?”

“No, you don’t have to do that, Misty. I’m okay.”

“You’re obviously not okay. And I want ta. Especially if it’ll help ya feel better,” Cordelia turned to look at her and sat down on the edge of the bed as she studied her face.

“I don’t know, Mist,” Misty just looked at her unmoving and Cordelia sighed, “I guess it couldn’t feel any worse than this already does.”

“Awesome, okay take your shirt off and lay down,” Misty turned away from the woman to grab some lotion from the bathroom and came back in the room to see Cordelia still sat in the same place she’d left her, “What?”

“Why would I need to take my shirt off?” Misty looked at her like she was crazy.

“So I can rub your back?”

“But my shirt?”

“Jeez, Miss Cordelia. We’re both women. I’ve seen it all before,” Cordelia blushed lightly.

“Well, I know that, Misty. Fine, turn around,” Misty nodded and did as she was told. She heard shuffling, “Okay.”

Misty turned and was met with the expanse of Cordelia’s toned back. She took a deep breath before climbing onto the bed beside the woman. Misty pumped some of the lotion that she had sat on the night stand into her hand and pressed her hands into the tense muscles of Cordelia’s upper back.

The Supreme moaned out at the contact and Misty faltered only slightly before returning to the task at hand. She shifted on the bed and threw a leg over Cordelia to straddle her. She sat back on the woman’s hips and felt Cordelia stiffen slightly at the new position. “What are you doing?”

“Gettin’ where I can reach ya better,” Cordelia just nodded and slowly relaxed again as Misty continued to massage her back. Cordelia let out another moan as Misty found a particularly tense spot and Misty’s eyes widened. This was not a good position to be in while Cordelia was moaning like that.

She moved her hands along the back as she worked the knots out and slowly felt Cordelia relax fully into the mattress beneath her. When she was finished, rather than just stopping she continued to just rub her hands and fingertips along the woman beneath her.

She began to feel a little bold and ran her fingers along the sides of Cordelia’s rib cage and heard the Supreme hum in approval. Misty grinned and ran her fingers down to the sides of the woman’s stomach. She massaged lightly there before chancing her luck and cupping her hands around her sides and running her fingers along Cordelia’s toned stomach.

The Supreme felt Misty move away from her back but decided to see where the girl was taking this. She finally shifted and rolled onto her back with an arm thrown across her chest to cover her. She looked up to Misty who was still straddling her and whose hands were still resting on her stomach. Misty bit her lip waiting to hear what the Supreme would say but was surprised when she only stared at her. 

The swamp witch began to move her hands again and massaged the toned stomach and hips below her causing Cordelia to moan again. Only this time, the woman caught Misty’s look at the sound. Misty stilled when she realized Cordelia had seen her face and looked down at the woman as she bit her lip in anticipation.

“Ya know what? This is crazy!” Cordelia looked up in confusion and watched as Misty covered her face with her hands, “I’m sorry, Miss Cordelia.”

“Misty? What are you sorry for?” The swamp witch gestured to Cordelia and the Supreme raised an eyebrow at her. She watched the woman above her take a deep breath.

“I’m sorry. Ya were just in pain and I guess I couldn’t handle it. I shouldn’t have offered but I don’t like ta see ya hurt,” Cordelia furrowed her eyebrows at her.

“Misty, what are you saying? You’re not making any sense,” The swamp witch let out a frustrated noise before finally meeting Cordelia’s eyes.

“Ugh! I like ya okay? I really really like ya and I knew I shouldn’t have offered ta do this but ya were in so much pain and I thought I could help and I think I did right?” Cordelia just nodded wide eyed, “But your body is so perfect and I already liked ya before this and then ya were makin' noises and moanin’ and I’m sorry I shouldn’t have taken it this far!” 

Cordelia sat up slowly trying to keep her arm over her chest to preserve at least some modesty. She gave up when she realized it was kind of hard and let her arm fall to her side. She saw Misty look away as she realized that nothing was no longer covering the Supreme and Cordelia smiled at the action.

The Supreme brought her hand up to grab Misty’s chin and pull her face back down to look into her eyes, “Did you say you liked me? You said a lot very quickly and I just want to make sure,” Misty looked at her confusedly for a moment before giving a small nod. Cordelia grinned and dropped her hands to grip at Misty’s hips that were still straddling her lap, “So? Did all of this turn you on?” 

Misty’s eyes went wide and she had no clue where Cordelia was going with this. She kept her eyes trained on the Supreme’s as she nodded with a blush spreading across her cheeks. Cordelia grinned deviously and gripped the hips under her hands before pulling them down to grind into her. Misty let out a surprised yelp and moan as she stared at Cordelia in disbelief.

“You never gave me the chance to tell you that I like you back,” Misty took a moment to process the information before grinning widely.

“Ya like me too?” Cordelia grinned at the girl and nodded earnestly at her, “Miss Cordelia, how long?” Cordelia’s face fell slightly and she looked down at her lap where Misty still was, “Tell me, please?” Cordelia nodded.

“Ever since that day in the greenhouse when you brought that plant back by yourself with the incantation for the first time,” Misty grinned and leaned in close to Cordelia’s face, “How long for you?”

“Since the moment I walked through those doors and saw ya,” Cordelia gasped and could feel her breath mingling with Misty’s own, “Can I kiss ya now?”

**Author's Note:**

> I wouldn't mind writing the smutty follow up if anyone wants?


End file.
